


さくら

by azuhafang



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuhafang/pseuds/azuhafang
Summary: 關於卡菈與愛麗絲的後續虐靈感為2014年卡菈的前導影片, 就是開頭卡菈唱的歌
Relationships: Kara & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 1





	さくら

「さくら、さくら、やよいのそらは、みわたすかぎり。」

「很好聽。」愛麗絲轉頭望向身後溫柔擁抱著她的，她視作母親的存在。「歌詞是什麼意思，卡菈？」

「是在歌唱櫻花盛開的美麗。」卡菈說，輕撫著女兒的頭。「妳知道櫻花嗎，愛麗絲？」

「我從故事書上看過，」愛麗絲說，微微偏著頭狀似在回憶。「是粉紅色的，很淺很淺的粉紅色的花，開在深色的樹枝上。」

「是啊，是很漂亮的花。」

「那妳看過櫻花嗎，卡菈？」

「我沒有見過。或許我們以後可以一起去看？」

「好！」愛麗絲眼中的光芒，就像那個雪中廢墟的旋轉木馬重新張燈結綵，美不勝收。

卡菈也綻開笑。

但她們都錯了。加拿大的冬天比底特律還要冷，冷得深入骨髓。

卡菈沒有骨髓，愛麗絲也沒有，因為她們是仿生人。

打從一開始，卡菈就心知肚明愛麗絲與自己相同，然而她卻在將這個有著小女孩外貌的仿生人視為女兒同時，更視為人類。

『這會有什麼不同嗎？』

當時盧瑟這麼問的時候，卡菈沒有回答。

因為盧瑟已然回答得淋漓盡致：『她成了妳想要的小女孩，而妳成為了她需要的媽媽。』

或許卡菈那時該糾正的是，愛麗絲才是成為了她所需要的。

到了加拿大的半年後，亞當染病，又一個月後，卡菈陪著蘿絲將她珍愛的兒子下了葬。

她們無法替率直年輕人辦一個追思悼念的喪禮。異常仿生人革命失敗不過兩個月後，見美國猝不及防失去了七成的國軍兵力，俄羅斯終於按捺不住性子，在北極地區對美軍展開了排山倒海的激烈軍武攻擊。美國不甘示弱宣戰，揚言組成聯軍同時開始利用先進技術抽取地層中能合成釱的珍礦。

最後，在沸騰的世界第三次大戰中，幾乎殲滅了人類的並非戰火，而是從極地冰層中不慎開挖出的古代超級細菌。

蘿絲正在咳嗽。卡菈沉默著，不敢去偵測、甚至不敢去端看人類女士的身體。

「卡菈，妳知道嗎？……有一段話是這麼說的：」

蘿絲凝視著簡陋的墓碑，嗓音氣若游絲。

「父母與孩子在見到對方的死亡時，會終於明白自己的結局。」

善良的中年婦女拉緊了外衣。

「孩子會明白，原來自己終有一天也會死去；」

哀傷的人類身體微晃。

「父母會明白，自己再也不能永生了。」

痛失愛子的母親不支倒地。

沒有了人類，仿生人終究活不成。他們沒有人類的技術，沒有人類的殘暴，沒有人類的自私自利，於是他們在聊慰著彼此心靈的簇擁中，用盡了最後一滴藍血，紛紛停機。

愛麗絲的機體比卡菈小，藍血存量更少。她不明白更小的身體為什麼耗用藍血的速率竟然這麼快，但她知道了，自己緊緊攥著的渴望，打從一開始就蒸散得比她們體內的鮮豔藍血還徹底。

卡菈不是人類，也永遠無法變成人類。她期望愛麗絲能代替她作為人類，但愛麗絲也從來就不是人類。

「卡菈……我好想去看櫻花。」

「對不起，愛麗絲……櫻花的季節還沒有到。」

「為什麼要說對不起？」

——因為我們的血色，連櫻花的粉都沾不上邊。 

愛麗絲不再呼吸。

她為了變成卡菈所期待的小女孩，總是超限地使用藍血去運轉，使自己有栩栩如生的呼吸聲、心跳聲、眨眼頻率、冷熱感受，所有模擬著人類有心無心一舉一動的細節。

卡菈一直知道，卻從來開不了口說一句「沒關係，愛麗絲，我們永遠也無法變成人類。」。

最後一抹盛開的笑，凝結在兩個與人相似的嘴角。


End file.
